Knocks your socks off
by RogueGambit3
Summary: Rogue and Gambit growing closer and is gambit falling to fast? What happens...no idea yet...im bad at this apparently Rating might change with how i decide to make the story go. I didnt make it follow the cartoon btw so they've never met but itl be more fun this way i think
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky as the breeze blew past my bare knees. The first they have been bare in an open area not my room. My secluded, locked room.

Kids screaming drifted over towards me on the breeze. Happy screams of excitement and fun. The sounds of splashing from the lake join in. Finally the beginning of summer.

BANG.

I jump up in fright and rush myself down my hiding spot in the tree lines and towards the noise. I completely forget about my leggings in the trees in my haste of worry. I get to the lake and find kids laughing all everywhere. Some on the floor as if it was too hilarious. Growling in annoyance, one im sure Logan would be proud of, I walk towards the rowdy kids with my hands upon my skirt covered hips. Another new thing I have decided to try this summer.

"What are ya'll up ta out here?! Ya gave meh a heart attack." Everyone looks over and gasps in surprise. Again I must mention I completely forgot about my leggings. "What ya'll gawkin' at? Ya'l should be apologizing considerin' what this mansion goes through."

"Um, Miss Rogue….your legs are bare." Looking down at my pale skin my eyes widen. My knee length red skirt swishes in the breeze.

"Ah….well, Ah thought we were under attack….Ya'l behave and I'll just go back to what Ah was doing." Walking back towards the forest area that most of the kids stay away I sigh heavily. All the fear in their eyes even just at the sight of my skin. Always makes me feel worse. I'm trying really hard but nothing is happening. I can never touch or kiss or hug people without the constant worry of absorbing them and hurting them. The leech.

No one calls me that but I know its sad. In whispers or in polite company they trust wont tell. Its alright…Its what I am why try to pretend Im something im not.

As the screams quiet down I start to hear rustling close by to me. The heavy footsteps alerts me to who it is. His loud stomps can be heard almost anywhere. Although I think Ive permanently gained his hearing from absorbing him so much.

"Kid? No ones seen you around all day but the kids said you were yelling at them with your legs visible. You alright darling?" I smile to myself at his endearment he tries to use only for me. Everyone guesses at our relationship. Many of the students thinking we are secretly dating, but the only person Logan's secretly dating is Storm. Although he doesn't know I know yet.

The relationship we do have is more of a father daughter thing. At least that's how I see it. I think that's how he sees it as well which is perfect. It would be weird if he liked me…..he's older than the Professor.

"Ya Logan Ah'm Fine. Was just relaxing and then one of the kids threw a bomb or somethin'. Just reacted as though something more serious was happenin' and forgot mah legging's nothing worryin'." I look down the tree to see him looking up. Luckily I put my leggings back on when I got back to the tree.

"Alright….We're getting some new people at the end of the week…" I start climbing down the tree and only half listen to him. "One of them I want you to stay away from. Alright, Rogue?" Foot slips very slightly so I tune him out completely so I don't fall and break my neck. Just cause I can take his powers doesn't mean I could if my neck breaks. Isn't that instant death? Yeah, no coming back from that for me. "Rogue?! You listening?" I stop climbing about twenty feet from the bottom.

"Sorry Logan was trying not to slip and snap mah neck. What ya say suga'?"He growls low in his throat and I snicker slightly to myself. Though he could definitely hear me.

"I said theres going to be some people joining the mansion at the end of the week. And one of them I want you to stay away from. He's just a player and you wont like him anyways." I roll my eyes as I continue down. When I get on the ground I stand next to him and look him in the eyes.

"What makes you think Ah wont like him? Maybe ya scared Ah will so ya makin' meh think Ah wont like him." He glares at me. "Fahne. Do ya like him?"

"I've known him for a while. He's alright to work with and hang out with for a guy but girls he just plays." A large smile spreads onto my face then.

"Oh. So the big Wolverine isn't just worried about lil' old me, but all the girls in the mansion. Well Ah'm sure Ah'll like him since ya do but never know till Ah meet him." His hands turn to fists at his sides. "Calm down. Lets get back and get some food Ah forgot go eat for most of the day."

"Again?"

"Ah'm fine Logan. Just not been hungry."

Sitting in my room looking at my computer screen. Homework. Online schooling is boring but with my mutation I don't want to accidently touch someone and cause a problem for the professor. So online schooling it is. Although learning from an actual teacher would probably be easier.

Trying to write an essay on the history of the Viking gods and how they played into their everyday life was difficult. I'm not a Viking and all this researching is confusing cause there is all different types of theories of the gods. History sucks sometimes, but got to do something.

Sighing heavily at the idea of doing more research I jump at the sound of a knock on my door. Deciding I was finished with my homework I get up to answer and find Kitty's head pop through my door.

"Gosh girl, what if Ah was naked?" She rolls her eyes and walks through my door.

"Not like I haven't seen a female body before." She opens my door and allows Jubilee walk in to join us. Jubilee's face makes me scowl with how much excitement was rolling off of her.

"So did you here about there being new people coming on Friday?! I bet there's going to be total hotties!" I laugh lightly. Of course Jubes only cares about hot guys the girls like a constant fourteen year old.

"Yeah I heard. Logan warned me about one guy he's a friend with because apparently he's a player or something." I roll my eyes and Jubes almost jumps on me.

"Oh my gosh! Is he hot? Gorgeous? Godly?!" I stare at her in surprise and look to Kitty who looks just as interested.

"Ah dont know. Logan just said to stay away from him. Nothin' about his looks."Jubes face falls. I chuckle lightly. "But considerin' how all the men here look most of the time Ah'm bettin' he'll look quite nice." Kitty laughs out loud at that and Jubes jumps up and down again.

"So like, we were thinking we should go shopping. Maybe get some new stuff to catch this guys eye or even some other guys eye. Ya know?" I groan out loud and they laugh at me. "Come on you need a new wardrobe you don't need to be all gothy all the time."

"Ah like my clothes just the way they are." Jubes grabs my gloved arm and pulls me towards the door.

"Well we think you need a new outfit or five. So lets get moving now." Growling loudly they giggle as they drag me towards the garage. This is going to be a long afternoon. They wont leave a store till they buy something. Im going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the blinding sun was nice but annoying at the same time. Opening my eyes hurt like hell after having them closed for eight hours. Now the light from the outside world was to blinding and made my eyes tear up.

Looking at the time on my clock I realize I have quite a few hours before anyone else wakes up. Deciding to work out I grab my _Ipod_ and head towards the Danger room. Going to my usual locker in the girls room I grab my normal workout clothes and not my uniform. Tight black leggings and a lose green tank top. No gloves since no one else is awake in the mansion and probably wont be for a bit. Unless Logan was awake but there wasn't much to worry about with his healing factor.

Making the Danger room into a virtual stage with a crowd all around I stop and stare at everyone from the stage. Pulling my ear buds up and lightly putting them into my ears I turn the music up loud enough that I knew I shouldn't have them so close to my eardrum. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and start the dancing to some pop music I stole from Kitty and Jubes music lists. _Adam lambert _scream into my ears as he sings one of the favorites I don't plan on letting them know I like.

Dancing and moving the way I wanted made me felt bold and exciting. A whole new person that didn't need to worry about powers or stealing peoples souls and memories. A human girl with only worries about money and school and what will happen with my future.

I keep dancing and working out till I sweat enough that I should have a shower. When I'm done my shower I head to the kitchen and find two people there; Logan and Ororo. They were leaning closer than normal and I just stare at such a sight. I knew they were seeing each other but seeing them actually closer in real life just surprised me so much I was frozen. Logan smiled so sweetly at her that it hurt my heart. Would I every have anyone look at me that way. Ororo's smile was sweet and loving. Happiness radiated off of them until Logan caught sight of me then they both jumped away from each other like nothing was going on. Still hurt at my thoughts of my sad future I smile lightly at them.

"Don't ya'l worry Ah've known for a while." Ororo chuckles lightly and gets up to join me by the fridge.

"Nothing escapes the eyes of Rogue…or Logan. Does it." I smiles at her as I take an apple out of the fruit bowl next to the fridge.

"Na, not really. But Ah don't normally have distractions unless Ah've got a new book with meh. Sorry for interrupting just needed some grub. Bye." I go to walk away only to find a hand on my now gloved wrist. Turning I find Logan scowling at me.

"Eat more."

"What?"

"I smell the work out on you, even if you showered. Now sit down with something more than that before I force food down your throat." I roll my eyes at him.

"Ah'm not that hungry Logan. Ah'll be fine." Suddenly hands go around my waist and I find myself being firefighter carried over to the kitchen table.

"What the hell Logan?! Ah'm a grown woman! If Ah say Ah'm not hungry than Ah'm not!" He plops me into a chair and pushes a plate of food in front of me. Full plate of eggs, bacon and toast. I stare at it in surprise. "When did ya do this?"

"Saw ya in the danger room. Eat. And you have lost weight." I look at him surprised. He could tell just by looking at me? "Been noticing for a few weeks now. Now eat the damned food Stripes or Im going to stick by my promise of putting it down your throat." Growling out loud I look back towards the food and put my apple down to eat it. Ororo chuckles and leaves the room while Logan sits next to me and makes sure I eat.

"What about ya?"

"Already ate with Ororo while waitin' for you to come in." sighing heavily I continue eating. Half way through my meal people start coming in for breakfast.

"Oh what smells so good? Rogue did you cook?" Bobby leans his head by my shoulder to look at my food but not close enough to be in danger of my skin. Sighing internally I turn to look at him.

"Nah, Logan cooked meh some food." He goes to grab a piece of my bacon and Logan growls.

"Make your own food bub. Rogue needs the food more than you." Bobby looks at him with slight fear.

"Since when she probably weights more than me. No offense!" He looks over at me with fright after saying that and I give him a death glare.

"Excuse-!"

"Mon ami, aint nice to speak about a femme's weight like dat. Not nice at all homme." Logan, myself and Bobby turn towards the new voice. The sight to greet us was just stunning. A tall man maybe almost 6 foot tall, with auburn hair hanging a little over his eyes. He wore a long ratty looking trench coat and a magenta looking dress shirt with black jeans. He wore black sunglasses even in the mansion which was a bit odd. My heart sped up just looking at him.

"Gambit I thought you said you weren't going to be here till Friday." I looked at Logan and saw the signs of him controlling his anger. Gambit looks at him a smirks a smirk that irks me automatically.

"Bonjour Monsieur Claws. I was in de area and decided to drop in sooner." He turns towards me and his smirk widens. "Bonjour Cherie, you look radiant. L'enfant over dere don't know a t'ing about women." I feel my cheeks heat up at his compliments and Logan growls loudly. Gambit walks straight towards me grabs my gloved hand and kisses the back of it while completely looking into my eyes. I gasp audibly by his beautiful eyes. Red rubies on a black abyss.

"Alright Bub that enough. Now that you are here lets go see Storm and talk with her about some rules." He goes to grab Gambit by the neck of his trench coat but he moves quickly away from him.

"Stormy! Oui Lets go see her right away." His face spreads into a giant grin as though a child was just offered candy. My heart tugged at that as though jealous of his love for Storm.

Growling to myself I turn away to finish my food. I shouldn't be jealous. I'll never be able to be with people its something god gave me and I should be happy with it. But why did he have to pick me to have such a curse. To never touch, to never feel real flesh. To never have a kiss.

"Rogue? What that guy say? Im not very good at French." I sigh at everything. At my curse and at Bobby needing translations and me having to deal with the brunt of the anger he'll have when I tell him.

"He called you a child."

"What!? Im not a child what an asshole!" Finishing off my toast I take the last remnants of my orange juice.

"Bobby! That isn't a way to speak in front of the children!" Scotts voice comes from the door and I chuckle lightly. Well, now I don't need to deal with Bobby. Walking out of the kitchen while Scott lectures Bobby on proper wording in ear shot of the children I head towards my room to take some aspirin to get rid of the head ache that was already forming.

Logan was right this guy seems really annoying. I probably wont like him at all. Then again Bobby's annoying as hell and I did date him for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

By lunch time everyone was talking about the new guy. Apparently he has been warned not to flirt with all the underage girls and certain girls Logan doesn't want him to influence. But he still is. He gives winks here and there to hear the girls giggle and get flustered. Even gives compliments at things the girls didn't think would be noticed by anyone.

Kitty and Jubes ran into my room a half hour before lunch to yell at me about the new guy and tell me how hot he is.

"OH MY GOD. Have you seen him yet? He's soooooo gorgeous! Although he'd probably look nicer without those ugly black shades but still. Hotness just radiates off of him." Jubes was practically bouncing off my bed and I just rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Ah've seen him this morning when he first got here. He looks nice yeah." Kitty grabs my arm tightly.

"JUST NICE!? You must have not seen his ass! He had that trench coat off and oh my god I like almost died. Its SO like, perfect!" I just stare at her in surprise. This coming from a girl obsessed with the Russian down the hall from her. Deciding their conversation wasn't something I really cared too much about I left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"So you like met him did you speak? What he say? Everything he says sounds so sweet." Waving my hand dismissively I answer her.

"Just said I looked nice cause Bobby said I weight more than him and he heard. Nothing really just was nice enough to say I looked nice to him even though I weight more than a 21 year old muscled man." Kitty gasped out loud.

"Did Bobby actually say that?"

"Oui petite. L'enfant has some screws missin' non?" I look to our left and saw Gambit also coming towards the kitchen just as we reached the doors. Kittys face becomes a tomato and Jube's looks like her's was soon to follow. I sigh heavily at their childish actions. He's just a guy. Nothing special.

"Bobby's always had screws missing. He hurt Rogue when dating and wasn't even really nice about the break up…basically cheated on her." I snap my head towards her and hit her in the arm. Yes, that topic still hurts a bit.

"Well den Enfant suits him non?" He scowled slightly like the topic annoyed him just as much as it annoyed me. "Bonjour à nouveau, sorry about leaving so quickly without introducing moi self. Mon nom est Remy. Remy Lebeau. I prefer being called Gambit but you could call moi Remy. Vous êtes?" Again he comes close to me and takes my hand. Placing a kiss on it again he looks up from my hand and waits for my answer. Jubes and Kitty gasp audibly and I could see his eyes over his glasses look at them with curiosity.

"Rogue." I take my hand from him a little annoyed at him. Obviously he's heard about my powers and now he'l know exactly to be careful about. Instead he leans closer to me our noses almost touching. My body stiffens and I feel a slight panic attack starting at his closeness.

"What's your real nom Chere?" I shove him away from him and he looks at me in surprise.

"Its just Rogue! And don't ya dare get that close ta meh again! Ah'll throw ya through the damned wall!" Storming into the kitchen I grab a pre-made sandwich and go into the yard.

"You'll like, have to excuse her rudeness…she cant really be that close to people." I look over at the two young women staring after the green eyed belle.

"What ya mean petit?" They look over at me with sadness rolling off of them. My empathy pick on it instantly and it crashes hard in my chest.

"Oh….I guess you haven't heard about Rogues power..?" I shake my head no and wait for them to elaborate. "Well…she cant touch because if she does she takes a part of peoples souls…Like she gets their memories and everything and if they're mutant, their powers."

"Don't sound dat bad."

"Well we haven't said what happens to the person drained. It normally sends them into like a few hours sleep or a day coma…but if she holds on to long they could be in a coma for years or even die. Plus it kind of hurts. Plus she cant control it like, at all." Now that is surprising…and intriguing. Scratching my neck and look towards the kitchen door where Rogue stormed through and hasn't come back through. The girl in the blinding bright yellow jackets sighs heavily.

"She's probably gone to hide in the forest again….Lets go get her and drag her to the mall like planned." The girl name Kitty –I think that's it- laughed lightly.

"She's so gonna kill us for like still trying to take her. Let's go!" They leave me standing in the hallway and go through the kitchen to get Rogue.

Rogue. A belle femme who has eyes filled with sadness. Her powers are to blame. The way she walks is strong and determined but the way her eyes travel are sad and wanting. To never touch…. is my personal hell. Maybe I should do something for the femme.

Someone just kill me. I watch as Jubilee buy so many clothes she probably wont have any room in her closet. Kitty prances around being a bit more practical but not any better while I just stare into space and crave for touch as people walk by touching, kissing and holding hands. Why do I ever agree to going to the mall?

Finally dinner started to get close so I convinced them to head back to the mansion. Kitty put on the most recent pop music and her and Jubes started singing away loudly and out of tune a bit. Rolling my eyes in the back seats I lean against the car door and watch the world go by.

Imagining a world where I can touch someone, anyone. Have a life. Have a lover. My day dreaming goes haywire as the girls sing another song. As we get closer to the mansion red a black eyes began showing up into my imaginations. His long auburn hair and the mysterious way he looks around.

"Hey chica, we're back at the mansion. Snap out of your daydreams." Sighing I get out and get a surprise when Jubes wraps her arm around my shoulders. I freeze up until I realize she was completely safe and I wasn't absorbing her. "So Kitty and I was talking and obviously you weren't paying attention. But we were thinking of going to that really cool club by the mall. Use our new outfits." I look at her in surprise.

"Ah can't use what ya'll made me buy. Ah'll absorb everyone." She smiles at me as we enter the mansion and walk by the rec room.

"Hey Rogue!"

"Not now Bobby we're like, getting ready to go clubbing." Kitty dismisses him and then stops in front of me and Jubes. "You girls get ready I'll meet you in a few minutes." I watch her walk into the rec room as Jubes lists off things I could wear with the new clothes she got me to make it safer. What the hell are they planning?


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were bright and flashing all over. Music pumped and if I was correct by Kitty's IPod it was _Adam lambert; if I had you_. Jubes and Kitty were so excited they were jumping up and down.

I walked slowly behind them with my arms wrapped around me. The net shirt over top of the tight green tank top and my black leather gloves making me both self-conscious and worried. The black leggings Jubes made me wear makes me feel naked and dangerous at the same time. The only thing actually helping me in not feeling naked would be the gloves on my hands and the knee high black boots.

Looking around I find the club pretty much empty and walk towards the bar. I need something to help me feel better about coming here. I order a strong drink and go to pay the bill only to find a gloved hand stop mine and its matching hand pull out a twenty and pay for me.

"Get moi some bourbon monsieur." My heart jumps into my throat as I look over who I think it was. Looking at the face I didn't want to see. His eyes covered by his ever prominent dark shades. "Bonjour Cherie, you look belle tonight." He moves his shades down a tad so only I can see his eyes look over my body. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"Swamp rat. Ah can pay for my drinks perfectly fine by mah self." I turn towards the bar tender as he finishes our drinks. "Thanks suga'."

"Swamp rat? We getting' to de pet names already chere?"

"Ya started them with the chere stuff suga'. Just havin' my own." He leans in close to my ear my making my body stiffen and shiver at the same time.

"Well Remy never can resist a belle femme such as you." His husky voice makes goose bumps crawl up my arms and my body to warm up. His breath lightly caresses my ear and bare neck. "How 'bout a dance?" his hand touches my waist as he moves it around me. My face heats up as I go to look at him. Suddenly someone bumps into me and brings me back to reality. To where Im untouchable. Where I'll kill him if he touches me. Moving back I bump into someone and almost fall out of my seat.

"Whoa, Rogue look out." Bobby's voice comes from behind me and I look over to him. He looks at me and his face seemed to be brighter than normal. "Wow you look awesome Rogue. Want to dance?" I stare at him dumb founded. Are the males already drunk? I hear a slight growl from Gambit which makes me feel like laughing. Is he jealous?

"Um….No Bobby…. Ah was just about ta look for Jubes and Kitty…."I turn back to Gambit to find his shades off. The beauty that is the rubies in his eyes stare at me with emotions I don't dare think about. "Bye."

I watch as she walks away. Her hips sway putting my body on fire and my breathing become haggard. How can one woman have everything I want and more. She pushes me away but I almost had her. I almost got at least a dance with her. Glare over at the fils gladly sipping on his weak alcohol as he smirks at me.

"What's up homme?"

"You're never going to get her. Shes to scared to be around any one and to scared to let anyone close because of her powers." I smirk at him as I intensify my glare.

"Homme den dat means you wont get her neither…And being close is what will help her control. Just watch Gambit get close to the femme and she'll get control in a month." Maybe longer because of her restraint. I look over towards her and find her friends have gotten her to relax and dance with them. Her body swaying to the beat and a smile on her face. Deciding to try again I down my drink and walk towards them

Having finished my drink I ended up listening to Kitty and Jubes and started dancing with them. Closing my eyes I imagine myself in my room dancing to my IPod. Moving and swaying to a song, I don't notice hands touch my waist. Hands sliding down to my hips.

The one thing I notice is leather on my hip bone not over my shirt. Spinning around in surprise I look into Gambits eyes. His hands on my waist holding me close.

"Gambit what ya think ya doin'?!" He smirks and leans down towards me, our noses inches from each other.

"Getting' dat dance dat was going to happen till the fils bumped ya." I glare up at him.

"Ah never said yes so there wasn't goin' to be a dance now move ya hands." He leans even closer and I hear Jubes and Kitty squeal behind us. My face heats up in embarrassment and anger.

"What if I don't want to let go of ya?" His whispered words just reach me and make my heart melt. My body begins to feel like jelly. How does he do that? Is that a secondary mutation?

"Ah….Ah guess one dance cant hurt…?" He smiles down at me as _Katy Perry's_ song _ET_ starts playing. Of course it just had to be this song. I try to dance with his hands on my hips but I find myself not moving.

"What's wrong Chere?"

"Ah've never danced with anyone this close…..or any male since my powers manifested." He smirks and moves my hips with his hands.

"Just start swayin' and it'll come to you. Move any way ya want mon chere. Just have fun." His hands move slowly and seductively as the song plays and I move my hips. He raises my arms up around his neck and I look at him in surprise. "You wont hurt me chere. Don' worry." As the song goes I start to have fun and move around with him. I spin around and he puts his hand on my waist and holds me close. Soon I don't even realize four songs have gone by when I start to feel thirsty and need a drink.

"Ah….need a drink." He takes my hand and walks with me to the bar. When we get there I look towards my friends and find them having fun with more of the guys from the mansion. I watch them dance and touch and laugh. I wont ever have that. I wont be able to touch.

"You know chere. There is different way to touch. You just need to find the way dat suits you." I look at him in surprise as he hands me a drink.

"What are ya now a telepath or something?" He chuckles lightly.

"No chere just saw the longing in your eyes." Going back to watching everyone dance and have fun for a few moments, I hear a woman speak next to me. Looking back to Gambit I see a skinny red head draping herself across Gambits back. Pressing her almost bare chest against him. I stare at her in surprise as her voice begs him to dance.

"Come on sweety I swear you wont regret it. Then maybe later you could come over my place and have some extra fun I know you'll enjoy." My face heats up at her insinuation. Then my blood boils. How can any woman lose their pride and enjoy cat calling men like that. I bet he always gets approached like this. Then again Logan said he's a player shes probably someone hes already been with wanting more.

Downing my drink I walk away and down to a table in a corner away from everyone. To be alone again. He gave me something that no one else has that was it. It's not like anything would come of it. Not like anything would happen between us anyways. I don't have control. He's someone who lives by his touch. I want to but cant. It was just a dance between team mates, since he'll most likely be a part of the team soon.

Watching Kitty and Jubilee dance with Bobby and Piotr. I decide I should go home and not become a downer on their fun. Taking a deep breath I walk out of the club and towards the mansion. Only a few blocks wont kill me. It'll be good for me.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to attack only to find Gambit to grab my wrist. "Where ya goin' chere?" I roll my eyes and snatch my hand from him.

"To the mansion. Go back to that girl and have a good night Gambit. Ah'll be fine."

"Now chere I wouldn't be a proper gentlemen if I don' take ya back home. Come on I got a spare helmet." I watch him walk over to a beautiful black a purple bike. My jaw drops as I stare at her.

"God, Gambit shes beautiful."

"Oui. I won her in a poker game. So glad she runs perfectly." He hands me a helmet and puts his own on.

"Um….Ive only been on with Logans once or twice so I don't know if I should." He takes my hand from the helmet and smiles at me with the screen up.

"Don't worry chere. Gambit take care of ya."

"What about the woman?" He chuckles lightly.

"She'll find someone else in five minutes when I don't show back to de bar. Come on, let me get ya home. Bien?"

Having Rogue behind me on my bike was probably the worst idea ever. She didn't do anything wrong but hold tightly against my back making her voluptuous chest press against me. Making my body more on fire just as much as dancing with her did. Almost….her hips are amazing what I wouldn't give to have her wrapped around me.

Her hands were horribly and enjoyably close to my crotch. Just two inches against the buckle of my pants. Every now and again shed tighten or loosen her hands. Twice she even splayed them against my abdomen making my groin twitch. Im going to need a cold shower when I get back.

Fortunately and unfortunately we get to the mansion. She gets off and takes off the helmet and I watch as her hair moves in the most seductive way around her face and chest as it settles. Does she do this on purpose?!

"Well….Thank you. For the dance and the ride home. Ah see ya tomorrow maybe. Night Gambit." I follow her out of the garage and up to the stairs.

"Chere. You can call me Remy, you know." She turns and smiles at me. The mansion quiet and empty because every child and adult was asleep.

"Fine. Night…Remy." My heart stops at my name rolling off her tongue. I just stand there watching her hips sway her up those stairs, stunned. I think this woman caught me. Just so simple as saying my name and smiling. Henry's gonna have a heart attack if he finds out about this.


	5. Chapter 5

I get woken up by loudly vigorous knocking. Looking at my clock I find it to be just before 12pm. Groaning loudly I look for my robe and find it sitting on the desk chair. Wrapping it around myself I open my door to be pounced by people. Looking up as my door closes behind them I look into the eager faces of Kitty and Jubilee. This is going to be a long day.

"OH MY GOSH! You like totally danced with him and you came home together!? What Happened?" Groaning again I hold my head from a head ache already forming. Either from drinking last night or just from the nonstop questions they are going to give me all day.

"Yeah we saw you guys dancing! Chica you got to tell all!" Jubes puts her hand on my robe covered arm and shakes it.

"Okay. First dont move me….I have a head ache forming. Second don't be too loud please." Kitty sighs loudly.

"If Piotr was just as forward as Gambit it wouldn't have taken me so long to get him to dance. So how was dancing with Gambit? You looked like you were having fun." Im not getting away with saying anything that wont please them…

"It was alright. Ah mean Ah haven't danced with anyone since my powers manifested so I kind of forgot how it felt. Plus it was a different dance from what Ah'm use to." Rubbing my face with my hands I try to think of ways to make this go quickly. "Come on I just woke up cant Ah shower?"

"No way girl. You had like, all morning to do that." Rolling my eyes I look out the balcony as the sun is blocked by a small cloud.

"I had fun. Someone was actually willing to dance with me. Sure he kind of made me by not letting go but it was nice. New. Kind of romantic. But it doesn't matter nothing will happen with us anyways." I add the last part as I see Kitty's match making face show up. "Besides when we went to get drinks this girl he was with once came up and started rubbing herself against him. I left early cause I didn't want to bug you both."

"So you didn't leave together? Bobby said he watched you get on Gambits bike with him." I roll my eyes at that.

"Yeah he came out when he realized I was gone and did the gentlemanly thing and offered a ride home. That's all, nothing in that. We got home I went to bed." Jubes huffs in annoyance and Kitty sighs.

"Well, at least he was a gentleman and brought you home." She smiles and I still see the look in her eyes like she's scheming things. "Ok you can shower now. And you might wanna be like, quick, I heard that Wolverine smelt you on Gambits coat and threw a fit." I groan. Of course he could not have just been smart and washed the damned thing.

When I finally get down stairs I find no one around. Good thing about coming an hour after the kids normal lunch time. No one to bother me when I decide to steal one of Logan's packs of beef jerky. No one normally likes it must be a taste I got from him. Hopefully he's in the danger room.

Sitting at the table I hold Logan's snacks in one hand while I devour them. A glass of water next to me for the head ache. Closing my eyes as I savor the delicious flavor I hear someone walk into the kitchen. Knowing it's not Logan by how they step I keep my eyes closed and continue eating.

"Enjoying those are we?" Ororo's voice flows through the room as kids scream outside with amusement.

"Yeah. It's worth his annoyed huffs and glares." She chuckles lightly and I open my eyes to watch her make herself a salad.

"I heard that you danced with Remy last night." I groan out loud which makes me chuckle at me again.

"Yeah he made meh. Wouldn't let go until Ah asked to get a drink a while later, even then his hand was around my waist." Again she chuckles. "Could Ah get some of that? If yah making enough for the possibility."

"He's very forward and probably finds you as a fun game. But he's very nice and wont push your boundaries to far." I scoff at that.

"Yah sure. He wouldn't leave me all night when Ah asked." Ororo sits in front of me with the bowl of salad and two plates and my favorite salad dressing.

"I am sorry he was like that. Would you like me to speak to him? Or would you like me to tell Logan and he can speak to him."

"Nah Ah can deal with him. Ah think Logan talking to him would make it more fun for him." She smiles while nodding her head in agreement. As we eat the salad I think about the night before. He just finds me as a challenge. The untouchable girl who is probably the only girl who pushes him away instead of kisses his feet. Something new and fun to play with. He'll get tired of me and go to another girl after a while anyways.

Walking to my room I hear someone walking behind me quietly. Turning around I find myself fall deep into the ruby eyes of Gambit. Taking a deep breath I try to control myself around him as his lips twist into that signature smirk that makes probably every girl in the world faint in ecstasy.

"Hey dere, Chere. Got any plans for tonight?" Taking a step back I lok away and decide to continue to my room.

"Yeah. Staying away from ya."

"Aw Cherie, Ramy thought ya enjoyed last night. I know I did." His husky voice right against my ear making my body shiver as his breath touches my skin. After the shiver my anger flares. How dare he get so close to me!

"Damn it swamp rat! Stop going near me or else Ah will touch you and ya will know how it feels!...Than ya'll leave me alone like everyone else…" Opening my door I run in and slam the door on him.

Grabbing the book I currently am in the middle of reading I go to my balcony and sit on the railing looking out towards the forest as deep dark clouds roll over the mansion. I cant have what everyone else has. As the first rain starts to fall so does a few tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks go by and I never do purposefully touch Gambit. Don't really want a new person in my head anyways. Plus I don't know what his psyche would make me do if I ever let him free. Don't want him getting me to hit on women like he always does.

However, it was becoming increasingly annoying to find some where to hide from him. He can pick locks which he doesn't think he should feel bad about going into my room without my say. He always finds me in my normal places in the library or the roof. The only one he never seems to find me in is the forest.

Today I am taking refuge there. Away from all the kids but mostly away from Gambit. His ever present smile tugs at my heart and makes my stomach do back flips. I can't be around him. Im unraveling and I find myself letting him touch me and being happy about it. I don't have control it's a bad idea to let him. I could hurt him.

"Rogue!" I jump as I hear Logan's voice call me from the edge of the forest. Sighing heavily knowing full well if I don't go to him he'll come and make me go to dinner. Climbing down the tree I walk through the forest and walk right up to Logan.

"What's up?

"You're not missing dinner again. Lets go." Sighing heavily I follow behind him knowing full well if I saw no and try to walk away he'll fireman carry me to the dining room. He did it last week. Which got Gambit to offer to do it next time. "You know if you let me talk to Gumbo I can scare him into listening."

"Are you seriously his friend and you think you can do that?" He growls slightly.

"No….but I could try." I smile up at Logan as we get close to the mansion.

"Ah'll be fine. He touches me wrong Ah'll just absorb him and he'll learn." He chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into a side hug.

"You'll get control, Rogue."

Throwing little crumb Bobby and hearing him yell in surprise while we wait at the table for food proided amusement until Logan brought Rogue from her hiding spot some where in the forest. I've been pushing the femme to far. Besides I'm Remy LeBeau I can always find another form of entertainment. Why I keep pining for her I have no idea.

"Damn it Gambit will you stop throwing bombs at me!" I chuckle as he goes to throw ice just as Logan walks in through the door.

"What the hell you think you're doing Bobby?" Bobby's face pales as he turns to look at Logan just as the ice hits the back of my chair because I moved out of the way. Bobbys stutters as I watch Rogue look for a seat. I smile knowing the only seat for her is next to me. She finds the seat and looks at me. Annoyance fires up those emerald eyes so much it gets my body excited. I think Im messed up just her eyes can get a response from me. Normally I'd have to get responses from the femme. Though that's not to hard I just whisper a few words and the become putty but still.

She walked over and did a small nod of acknowledgment towards me before she took her seat. I try to start a conversation with her but food shows up and its then a fight to get food somedays. Grabbing a bit of a few things I turn towards her to try to talk again only to find her facing her brother Kurt who was sitting on the other side of her. Dang.

"So Chere how was you time in de forest? Relaxing?" She looks towards me and smiles lightly. Her eyes twinkle a little as she speaks.

"Yeah it was nice thanks." I go to open my mouth to say something else only to hear a loud alarm go off. _X-men get to the jet. _I growl to myself as everyone gets up and rushes to the hanger.

Once we got to the site of the fight we find some buildings on fire and people running away from a flame dragon. I sigh as we look and find Pyro, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver and Mystique causing havoc. Gambit stands next to me as I look towards Mystique who only smiles at me. Crap she has a plan.

"Wolverine Mystique has a plan." I said in a normal tone knowing he can hear me. As everyone rushes forward I stay back with Wolverine.

"What do you mean kid? How are you so sure?" I sigh heavily as I watch her go towards an alley.

"We made eye contact and she smiles. She wouldn't unless she believes everything is going accordingly." Wolverine growls and goes to join the fight. Deciding I should follow Mystique since it looked like no one else saw her go to the alley I run over to it.

Looking around I find a girl knocked out on the ground. Long blonde hair normal pedestrian clothing and slumped against a wall. With Mystique nowhere in sight I stay on guard in case it is her. Walking over to the girl I shake her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Her eyes flash open and I see bright blue eyes look at me with hatred.

"YOU!" She pushes me back into the opposite wall and I slam into it with such force I find there being no air in my lungs. Not Mystique but probably a part of her plan. I put my hands up in defense just in time and the girl flies forward and hits me. I feel my arm shatter and I scream in pain.

Hearing Rogue scream made my heart stop. I stop from throwing my charged throwing cards and the Blob to look towards the alley way. Wolverine stops what hes doing as well and heads that way. Following after him I decided everyone can deal with them. Besides we have enough people that missing me and Wolverine wont hurt.

Getting to the mouth of the alley I find Wolverine in the middle of a fight with a Blonde woman while Rogue was sitting on the ground cradling her arm. Running over to her I find her face a little wet from releasing tears in pain.

"Chere whats wrong?" She looks up at me as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's got super strength. She shattered my arm." I suck in a deep breath of air and look back at the woman going all out against Wolverine. Wolverine didn't look like he was doing so well.

"Lets move away from her den, non?" Rogue nods and tries to get up. I grab her good arm and help her up a little bit. As we start to get out of the alley we turn to the sound of a loud angry scream. The blonde girl has thrown Wolverine through a building wall and was flying towards up. Apparently she was able to fly.

When the blue eyed woman gets to us she throws me away and I land against the wall the air knocked out of me and ain in my leg letting me know its broken from how I hit the wall. Just as she grabs Rogue around the throat I hear Rogue scream in fear. The Blonde woman smiles evilly as she holds Rogue up by her naked throat.I try to get up to help Rogue only to find myself fall on the ground. Where the hell is Wolverine?

Slowly I notice she starts to let Rogues feet touch the ground as web like veins show up all over her bare arm. As the woman falls to her knees and lets go of Rogue Mystique shows up smiling. Mystique Checks the Blonde womans pulse than with a glove she checks Rogue. Wolverine comes out of the building just as Mystique lets go of Rogue.

"Get the hell away from her Mystique!" She scoffs at him.

"Im just checking to see how my child is doing. You should be proud she'll now be stronger than ever and she'll be able to defeat you." I stare at Mystique with my mouth open in surprise. Mystiques child? Rogue is Mystiques daughter?

"You have no right to call her your child after what you've done to her! What the hell did you to her now?"

"I helped her. Now, Ive got other things to do now. So I'll see you another time I suppose since you're all about human/mutant co-existence." She changed into a raven and flew off just as Wolverine pounces at her.

"What the hell you doing on the ground bub?" He growls at me as he picks Rogue up.

"Blondy over dere broke my leg. Not all of us have healing factors mon ami." He growls as everyone shows up to the alley. "I take it de o'hers been taken care of?"

"Some…some ran off." Jean looks over at Logan with Rogue in his arms. "What happened?"

"Mystique had a plan not sure what it was but it involved this blonde chick." I try to pick myself off the ground again and lean against the wall as I groan in pain.

"She wanted Rogue to absorb the blond fille." Everyone looks over at me and then Pete comes over and puts his arm around me t help me stay up. Kurt lifts the blonde girl and teleports to the blackbird.

"Well lets get to the mansion and see if the Professor can help with Rogues state and the girls."


End file.
